


Trick or Treat!

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Costumes, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Halloween, M/M, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob’s first time trick or treating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trick or treat square (and also for the costume square) for October Bingo at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
> Jacob is about 4 years old in this.

Steve’s deployment couldn’t have come at a worse time. Grace just started the eleventh grade and Jacob was expressing an interest in dressing up for Halloween and going trick or treating.

The last event that they did as a family, well without Grace as she said she was too old to dress up and go trick or treating but would be there for pictures when her little brother went out), was to go to go to the costume store and pick out his costume.

Jacob was adamant that he be allowed to pick his own costume because, “I’m a big boy daddies! I want to do it myself!” and he added a nod of his head. The conversation was over after that.

Of course that didn’t stop Danny and Steve from offering suggestions. A football, a baseball, an astronaut...the suggestions went on until Jacob ran ahead of them and stopped in front of a display.

“This!” the little boy yelled and pointed. “I want to be Spongebob!”

Steve and Danny joined their son at the display and Danny let out a sigh. Of course. Jacob was nearly obsessed with the show and for that he have to have a word with Grace for spending far too much time watching her old DVDs that she’d given to him.

“Are you sure, Buddy?” Steve asked.

Jacob nodded his head. “Yes! I want to be Spongebob!”

Steve reached checked the rack of costumes for Jacob’s size, pulled out the correct one and looked back at his son. “Last chance to change your mind…”

“Yes Daddy!” Jacob said reaching for the package. “Gimme!”

Steve handed over the costume and looked at Danny. “Are **you** sure you don’t want a costume? I’m sure I can find you some camo…”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Funny. Real funny.”

Once the costume was paid for, they headed home. Jacob was anxious to try the costume on, but Steve and Danny managed to convince him to wait until the following day when Grace would be over and they could take a few pictures.

+=+

Steve and his SEAL team had been gone for about a month when Halloween came. Every week that he was able to call or email, he asked Danny what he was dressing up as and every time Danny said it was a surprise. Steve couldn’t even get the information out of Grace and she was the easier of the two Williamses to get information out of.

“Don’t worry about it, Dad,” Grace said during Steve’s last call. “I’ll be sure to take lots of pictures and videos.”

“And you’ll remember to send them to me right?” Steve asked with a laugh.

Grace laughed as well. “Of course I will. Nana and Pop will want to see this too. They don’t know what Danno is dressing as either.”

With a promise of Grace to send pictures and video from Halloween secured, Steve went back to focusing on his mission. The sooner he got done in, location undisclosed, the sooner he could get back to his family.

+=+

It was November third by the time Steve was able to check his email. The first pictures he saw were of Jacob in his Spongebob Squarepants costume standing next to Grace, who was dressed as a doctor (using borrowed equipment from Malia). There were several other pictures of Jacob with the other boys from his scout pack.

The last picture was of Jacob, Grace and Danny. Steve couldn’t help the bark of laughter that came out of his mouth when he saw his husband as Patrick Star, Spongebob’s best friend.

Next there was a link to a video. Steve clicked on it, entered his Five-0 username and password and sat back to watch what Grace recorded.

_With Grace behind the camera, Danny helped Jacob put on his costume. Yellow foam head with white painted on shirt and red tie, brown pants and a black belt, white socks with red and blue stripes and black shoes._

_“Let’s practice one more time,” Grace said. “When we get to the first house, what do you do?”_

_Jacob’s smiling face turned to the camera and he said, “I ring the bell or knock on the door and yell ‘TRICK OR TREAT!’ when the door is answered.”_

_“Right on!” Danny exclaimed giving Jacob a high five._

_The video then cut to Grace’s face and she spoke. “First house of the night. Let’s see how it goes.”_

_The camera turned back to Spongebob and Patrick walking up the driveway of a house that Steve recognized. It was Doris and Mick’s place._

_Jacob’s little hand reached out and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Jacob yelled, “TRICK OR TREAT, Grams!” Jacob held out his Halloween treat bag._

_Doris laughed. “Who do we have here?”_

_“I’m Spongebob and Danno is Patrick!” Jacob exclaimed._

_“Great costumes!” Doris said. “Can I take a picture before I give you candy?”_

_“Sure, Grams,” Jacob said. Danny picked Jacob up and Doris took a picture before giving Jacob a handful of candy._

_“Don’t eat it all tonight,” Doris said. “Wouldn’t want you to get a tummy ache.” She reached out and tickled his stomach causing the little boy to laugh and squirm._

_Danny put Jacob back on his own two feet and smiled at Doris before leading Jacob back down the driveway._

Steve paused the video with Doris, Danny and Jacob looking Grace’s direction and smiled. He couldn’t wait to get back home to his family and was counting down the days.


End file.
